Sango's Choice
by Anrui-chan
Summary: Well, I wanted to write a story about Sango's feelings for her brother. But I wrote the story in a rush I dont really like it, maybe I'll fix it later. Tell me what you think.


Hello people...here is the dont sue me part. Rumiko if your reading this (HA..ya....right...) I am sorry, but I love Inu Yasha. I own nothing and pretend to own nothing....I am honest really!!!  
  
The sharp metal sliced into her skin easily. He hadn't put a second thought into it, or for all she knew, a first. It wasn't his fault. Her body slid down his onto the soft red grass. He made no move to back away, or to finish her quickly. She knew his eyes never touched her, maybe if they had she would still be standing. He won, she should have killed her brother long ago...  
***  
Sango brought her face up from the floor with weak arms. Another night of these dreams, but tonight was even worse. How could she think to kill her brother? Had she given up hope? Sango came to her knees and looked outside into the woods. Where was Kohaku? She rubbed her forehead and her fingers slid from the hot sweat on her face. As quietly as she could, she got up and walked outside of the inn room. It reminded her of the time she stole Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga. The air was cool and breezed slightly, enough to cool her down quickly. Everything had been so crazy, it was strange and almost foreign for there to be silence. "Your up early." Inu Yasha said coming from behind. A tightness struck threw her chest. Was it from Inu Yasha's presence, or from the retreat of the welcomed tranquillity? "I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream." He stood by her and looked outward. That was fine, she didn't feel like looking at anyone anyway. "I don't really dream much." He admitted. "The only one I do have is a flashback of when Kikyou shot me with an arrow." With anyone else she would have worried about what to say now, but she knew Inu Yasha didn't need to hear anything. After a long pause Sango looked up at him. "I'm not sure what to do anymore. Sometimes I think I should just kill Kohaku." Her eyes burned, but with her head tilted back the way it was it was easier to hold the tears back. "I would rather he be dead then work for that bastard Narraku." Inu Yasha brought his gold eyes down on her. "You obviously don't think that much of me. I'll kill Narraku, and you'll have your brother back." He said harshly, even in a hush tone his voice boomed. "What then Inu Yasha? What do I, we, do after that? Are whole lives, except for Kagome, revolve around killing him. What do we do when he is dead?" She spoke just as harshly, though it wasn't intended to come across that way. His eyes softened and he looked threw her. "Your all the first and only friends I have ever had, whatever happens, we'll decide on it together." Sango leaned into his chest and let his kimono soak up her tears. "Your my family now." She whispered. He held her tightly and ignored his own burning eyes. In the window Shippou looked on. It was hard enough to reach the window but seeing what he was it was even harder to hold on. But, suddenly he was lifted up and was staring into Miroku's face. "Shippou, you should mind your own business." He suggested. "I thought Sango was in love with you!" Miroku hushed him. "Every girl loves me." He brought Shippou to the sleeping Kagome. "Go back to bed, you don't want to Kagome to get lonely. Unless you would like me to take your place?" Shippou curled up under Kagome's arm. Miroku smiled and stood up. "Miroku?" Shippou called in a whisper. "Does Inu Yasha love Sango? I thought he loved Kagome." Miroku sighed. "There are different kinds of love. There is the love he has for Kagome, and love he has for Sango, me, and you." Shippou stuck out his tongue. "He loves us? That's gross!" Miroku smiled and went back to his corner. Explaining love to Shippou could be hard, sometimes he wondered if he knew what it was himself.  
***  
The ease of the cool air brushing over her body almost made the large boomerang seem light. Today the group was in no big rush to get anywhere so Kiarra trotted by Sango's feet. Streams of light poured from the brake in leaves above. The sweet smell of sakura and the warmth of the Spring born sun reminded her of when she was a child. Her father would take her would take her out and teach her all his techniques, then when she was older, Kohaku joined them. Sango rose her face to the light and smiled. It felt good to remember what it used to be like, what she thought it would always be like. In the corner of her eye she saw Miroku. Quickly, she brought her head down and tried not to blush to hard. He smiled softly at her, making her feel she didn't look to stupid. "I sense a Shinkon No Tama..." Kagome said coming to a stop. Inu Yasha flashed a fang in his smirk. "Great, which way?" He asked anxiously. Kagome lifted her arm from her side slightly then pointed away from her. "There." Inu Yasha began to lead the group in the direction she pointed. "Lets go everyone." Shippou settled in the basket of Kagome's bike as she hoped on to keep up with Inu Yasha. Miroku and Sango stayed to the back as usual and Sango lifted Kiarra up into her arms. The little creature settled into Sango's warm breast ready for a free ride. Threw the trees and underbrush Inu Yasha smelled their target. "It's Kagura." He said in a low grumble, "She has Kohaku with her." He added a little gentler, his own kind of gentle tone. Soon the two came into sight. Kagura stood with a blank eyed Kohaku at her side. She was sent to keep Inu Yasha and his friend busy while Narraku left the castle, the group had gotten to close for comfort. She always got stuck with the little twit, why never her older sister Kana? Kagura visibly sighed. "Well, Inu Yasha, lets get this over with." She pushed Kohaku. "Go on!" Kohaku took the chain in his hands and stood ready to throw it. Kagome fell back with Shippou. Kagura sent a wing attack as Inu Yasha un-sheathed Tetsusaiga. As their fight went on, Sango watched Kohaku carefully, Miroku inspected the whole scene for any sign of need for his help. Kohaku threw the chain with force. Moving in time Sango watched as the sharp blade on the end of the chain pierced the earth. She stood upright and looked into her younger brother's face as he pulled his weapon back. He wasn't the same person, he had no soul anymore. Narraku raped him of that. Her large boomerang fell from her shoulders and it the ground next to her feet. "Sango..." Kagome called looking on. In a burst of energy Sango ran at Kohaku. Miroku ran after her. "Sango don't!" Kohaku raised the blade ready for her. On in pact he plunged the blade into her side. Her own blade she let loose from her arm, and drove it into his chest. No shock hit his face, not a sign of pain, as his heart stopped. He fell dead on the ground. Miroku knelt by her as she buried her head next to her brother's and held him close. Kagome reached soon after. Kagura looked on in surprise. She killed her own brother, eh? Narraku wasn't going to like this... As she looked back at Inu Yasha she saw a glint of his pure anger. He, didn't seem to be happy. Kagura knew when to leave, she wasn't going to stick out her neck to far. Narraku should be far....enough away. Kagura hopped on her feather, and took off. "Bitch." Inu Yasha barked. Kagome gave the only comforting words she knew to Sango. Sango brought her line of sight to Miroku. He felt sick looking into her eyes, sick to see her tears mixed with her brothers blood drip off her chin. "Houshi-sama," She whispered, "please, give my brother a proper burial." Miroku nodded his head.  
***  
It was one of those beautiful nights. The moon was as clear and as bright and big as ever, stars that were usually dim shone with pride, and the warmth of the day still hung in the air comfortably. Sango couldn't see it, she couldn't really see anything. The last of her family and village, other then her, was dead. And she killed him. Her only brother, her last hope for happiness again, she killed. The idea of why it was the right thing to do left her. Miroku came to her back. "It's over." He informed. She wanted to thank him, but she didn't have the effort to even look back at him. "Sango..." He sat next to her. "I'm sorry Sango." He was sorry...like he knew what it felt like. Her selfishness broke for a moment she remembered, he didn't have a family either. Miroku was always strong, he never broke down, or thought of himself before others. His father dying when he was so young, him seeing, seeing how he too would die. Sango looked at Miroku suddenly. He understood, he was her friend. She had him, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, even Kiarra. Her old life was over, for good now. After Narraku is killed, they would decide on the next part of their lives together. Inu Yasha was right. "Thank you, Miroku." Miroku smiled. Before his hand could go any further toward her bottom she took it in hers and held it. He laughed softly and sat with her for a while longer.  
*******************************  
Ehhhhh...I donno if I like this so much. I wrote it in a rush. Please don't be mean to me lol you can e-mail me at Azonia85@aol.com 


End file.
